


Center Stage

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Fun, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, a little praise thrown in, a touch of feelings?, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: A hunt in LA brings Dean to LUX. Lucifer rewards him in his Devilish way.Square Fill: Public Sex
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Center Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in pre-series for both shows. Dean is 26. Lucifer has been on Earth for 6 months for his latest 'vacation'. For the purposes of this fic, (and any potential ideas that could come up later), Lucifer didn't have Maze cut his wings off.

-Dean-

He cursed as he watched the demon he'd been after for the last two weeks bypass the long line of people waiting to enter LUX. Interviews he'd conducted said that the victims were last seen at this club. Online reviews and a few newspaper articles named LUX the hottest nightclub in LA. The club's owner, Lucifer Morningstar, was just as talked about. It's what gave him pause about entering the club. The guy claims he's The Devil. Dean wanted to discount it as a man with serious delusions or just another eccentric LA native. But he'd seen more than his fair share of the supernatural. With his luck, the devil himself ran this club. And he would be walking into a trap.

Taking a deep breath, Dean parked his car in the parking garage right behind the club. Getting into the trunk, he grabbed a rosary, a flask filled with holy water and a small notebook filled with exorcism rites and devil's trap diagrams, for reference. Once that was done, he made sure he had plenty of cash. No doubt he'd have to bribe his way in.

“Excuse me,” he heard a man's voice say.

Dean turned to his right to find a tall man in a tailored black suit. He was leaning causally against the outside of the club in the alley he was passing by. He had to admit, he was a very handsome guy. Short black hair carefully styled, impeccably dressed all the way down to his shoes. The guy put out the cigarette he'd been smoking, tossing the remnant into the dumpster nearby.

“Yes?” Dean asked, carefully watching him.

“Are you the owner of that gorgeous black Chevy Impala that just pulled in?” he asked, his British accent smooth.

“I am,” he said, giving him a half smile as he relaxed his stance. “I handle all the work on her, do all the routine maintenance.”

“It shows,” the man said, returning his smile with one of his own as he approached. “I do love the classic cars. I have a '62 Chevy Corvette myself.”

“Wow,” Dean replied with a whistle. “You must do pretty well for yourself to own a car like that.”

“More money than God, you could say,” he joked. The man's eyes raked up and down his body. It was clear he liked what he saw as he drew closer. “Normally I'm not a fan of 'blue collar' fashion. But you pull it off quite well.”

“Thank you,” Dean told him, backing up a bit. The man stopped, looking apologetic. He relaxed again and held out his hand. “I'm Dean.”

“Lucifer Morningstar,” the man replied, taking hold of his hand and giving him a firm handshake. “A pleasure.”

In a moment of panic, Dean pulled his flask from his jacket and went to splash the guy with holy water. Lucifer was quicker, snatching the flask from his hand. He opened it and took a drink from it. Nothing happened.

“Water? Odd choice for a flask,” Lucifer said with a frown. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled free his own flask. Dean caught it when it was tossed at him. “Try mine.”

Taking a chance, Dean opened it and took a drink. It was smooth, high end scotch. He took two draws off it before he tossed it back.

“Didn't know that the Devil wasn't affected by holy water,” Dean quipped.

“Ah,” Lucifer said. “A Hunter. Should've guessed. So... decided to come after me to up your notoriety?”

“You know of Hunters?” Dean asked.

“I've ran into a few over the years,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “Most of the time they decided to come after me.”

“Not here for you, actually,” Dean replied. “I'm after a demon that I've been tracking for the last 2 weeks. I followed them here. They possessed a recently deceased man; killed 6 people that were regulars here at LUX.”

Dean backed up a few steps when he saw Lucifer's eyes turn red.

“There is only 1 demon allowed on Earth, my bodyguard and bartender, Mazikeen,” he growled. “I banned possession centuries ago.” He winced when he noticed how on edge he was, his eyes going from red back to brown. “Sorry about that.”

“I've seen worse,” Dean said with a shrug. “Look, let me sneak in the back, find the demon, exorcise it and get out of your hair.”

“I'll let you in and see how you fare,” Lucifer said after several minutes. “Demons aren't easily dispatched.”

Dean smirked. “Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Give me five minutes to let my bartender know about you,” Lucifer said. “On the other side of the dumpster is the employee entrance. Normally, you need a key card to get in. I'll leave the door propped open, just shut it behind you when you come in.”

He nodded. Lucifer went around the dumpster and sure enough, propped the employee entrance open with a broom. Dean timed out five minutes on his phone before ducking inside, making sure the door was firmly shut. He walked down a short hallway before turning to his left and entering the club, the bar at his left. The place was packed with people.

While he preferred classic rock, Dean found he liked the beat to the dance music playing. Dean went to the bar first, keeping his back to the crowds. He looked towards the bartender. She was fit and trim, wearing leather pants and a black crop top. She saw him and made her way over to him.

“What do you want, hunter?” she growled, giving him a sharp look. He pulled a twenty out of his shirt pocket and gave it to her. She went to hand it back. He frowned.

“Boss says that drinks are on the house for you,” she said, still glaring at him. “Why he'd even give the time of day to someone like you is beyond me.”

“Keep it, gorgeous,” he said, smiling a little. “Any brews on tap?”

“A couple of ales and a new stout from a local brewery,” she told him.

“The stout, please,” he replied. “I'm looking for another of your kind, a demon. Any way you could point him out to me?”

“Lucifer mentioned another demon's topside,” she replied. “Normally, both of us can sense other demons, but he's using a spell to hide himself.”

“The guy's about 5' 10”,” he told her as she slid the drink in front of him. “Black hair, trimmed short. He's wearing a green shirt and black pants, black shoes. Face is forgettable, but he does have a scar that halves his left eyebrow and a dark mole on his chin.”

“He's by the piano,” she said after a minute, sitting a bowl of pretzels next to him. “Give me a second and I'll see if I can get a name for you.”

Dean sat and sipped at his drink, ate a few pretzels. A few minutes later, Mazikeen came back. The look on her face looked a little disappointed.

“The demon is Asmodeus,” she said. “For a demon, he's a creep. Lucifer slept with him twice and then assigned him to a section of Hell to torture humans. He kept sneaking away from his post to stalk Lucifer. It's annoying as hell. Lucifer was a little amused. I doubt he'll find it funny now.”

“Does he get jealous?” Dean asked, taking another drink.

“Very,” she said. “You think you can make yourself a threat for his affections? I doubt it.”

“I may look all macho, but I have a few moves,” he said. “Twenty bucks says your boss will want to fuck me by the time this is all done.”

“I'll take that bet,” Mazikeen said.

He finished about half his drink before leaving her another $5 tip before excusing himself to the men's room. Dean knew LUX drew a young crowd, around his age. He'd packed a little 'kit'. Taking it out of his shirt pocket, he took off his flannel, tied it low on his hips. Out of his kit, he grabbed a small tube of hair gel. He carefully added the product to his hair. A little eyeliner, high end cologne and a breath mint and he was ready to go back out there. Tucking the kit into the back pocket of his jeans, he sauntered back out into the club.

Dean rarely got to go to places like this; get picked up by someone with some experience to give him what he wanted. Granted, he loved sex with women. He loved the interaction and intimacy. But he also enjoyed being with men. And he preferred to bottom. It was a chance for him to just...let go and feel. With his dad upstate on another job, he didn't have to sneak around. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd succeed in getting laid. Once he was in view of Lucifer's table, he noticed that Asmodeus was introducing himself, clearly lying. Going across to the DJ, he asked for 'Pour Some Sugar On Me', to play.

As the song started playing, he saw Lucifer look up, confused. He figured this kind of music wasn't requested or played much, if at all. Once the club leader was on his feet, Dean put himself in Lucifer's way. He put an arm around the back of his neck and molded the front of his body to Lucifer's side. Dean moved with the music.

“You clean up well, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer purred, starting to dance with him. “Looking for a little walk on the wild side?”

“I'm bisexual,” he told him. “I've never told anyone before, but I thought you should know. And truthfully, I would love to spend a night or two under you.” He leaned in closer and lightly bit at his left earlobe. “The demon I'm after, Maze found out his name is Asmodeus.” Lucifer didn't miss a beat, palming Dean's ass and pulled him against him hard.

“Ugh, I should've known it was him, no one else is crazy enough to defy my orders,” Lucifer sighed. “And that's who I was just talking with, yes?”

Dean nodded, pressing a quick kiss under his jaw. He eased a hand down the front of Lucifer's pants. Dean bit back a groan as he felt up the Devil. The growl that came from Lucifer made his cock twitch hard.

“Does he know what you look like?” Lucifer asked as the song came to an end.

Dean shook his head. “I only know what he looks like from surveillance footage. He's managed to stay ahead of me up until this point.”

“Good, we have an element of surprise,” Lucifer sighed. “Follow my lead, darling.”

He nodded and let Lucifer lead their little dance back over to his table. Dean bit back a groan as he felt an arm go around the back of his waist, palming his hip as they stood in front of the booth.

“I’ve found us a playmate, Ambrose,” he said to his target. “Care to go upstairs and carry on our little party?”

“Sure,” ‘Ambrose’ said, getting up from his seat and molding himself to Lucifer’s other side.

Dean made a show of not paying any attention to him, only Lucifer. And Lucifer was playing the same game as they got on the elevator. The demon was getting agitated that he wasn’t getting any attention as they exited the elevator and into an impressive penthouse. Dean let him pull him off Lucifer and take over.

“We don’t need the stupid twink, Luce,” the demon panted. “I’m enough for you.”

“Hardly,” Lucifer drawled, taking hold of the back of his neck and pulling him clear off his feet. “I thought I told you no 1,000 years ago, Asmodeus.”

Dean wasted no time drawing a devil’s trap on the floor. Once it was done, Lucifer dropped the surprised demon into it, leaving him trapped.

“How did—I was promised you wouldn’t be able to sense me,” the demon stammered.

“You attracted a Hunter with your escapades,” Lucifer told him, Dean pulling his book of rites out. “And I for one, am very displeased that you would kill guests to my establishment.”

“They didn’t deserve your attention,” Asmodeus snapped.

“And neither do you,” Lucifer growled. “I honestly can’t believe I ever saw anything in you before. Tell me, are there any other demons defying my orders regarding possession?”

“Azazel,” the demon quickly said. “Some of his followers. He’s been working on a project he says is a gift for you. Something about feeding kids demon blood to give them supernatural skills and abilities that you can use to take over the Earth.”

“I thought I locked him in the lower circles after he tried to do that mass sacrifice after the culling of Egypt?” he asked.

“Megarra freed him about 30 years ago,” Asmodeus answered. “She’s always had a soft spot for him, being his spawn and all.”

“Thank you for the information,” Lucifer said, smiling at the guy. “I’m going to reward you now.”

“Th--,” Asmodeus started, only to gasp as the Devil rushed him, stabbing him with a long, curved blade. A couple of twists and the demon sagged to the floor in a heap. Dead.

“Didn’t know demons could be killed,” Dean muttered.

“Hell-forged blade,” Lucifer told him, setting the knife on his bar. He pulled a cell phone from his inner jacket pocket and dialed. “Maze, has Stephen clocked in for the night? Good. I’ve got a job I think you’re going to like.” He paused for her response. “Seems Azazel was released from his prison and snuck up here, possessing people along with some of his followers and children. I’d like you to hunt them down and take care of them. As in…they aren’t being sent home.” A couple minutes later and he hung up.

“I’m sending Maze to handle the rest of those choosing to defy me,” Lucifer drawled as he poured himself a drink from the extensive bar. He poured another and handed it to Dean.

“Azazel…he known for having yellow eyes?” Dean asked, downing half his drink in one swallow.

“Yes,” Lucifer replied. “That one…he was always too ambitious for my liking.”

“Sounds like you hate Hell,” Dean said.

“I do, Dean,” he answered. “I only work there, punishing evil. I hate the place. It’s meant for the worst of humanity. I was made to rule over it since it was my doing that it was even needed.”

“How so?” Dean asked, having a seat.

“Humanity blindly followed my father when it was first created,” he sighed. “It wasn’t right. So, I gave them the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge so that they could think for themselves. I was punished by being thrown from Heaven, straight into Hell.”

“Wow. That’s a douche move.”

“You’re telling me,” Lucifer said with a laugh, finishing his drink. “You handled yourself well, Winchester. Tell me…what do you desire?”

“To have you fuck me with an audience,” Dean said causally. He nearly choked on the last of his drink when he realized what he just said. “I…”

“I’m happy to oblige,” Lucifer purred, moving towards him.

He pulled him off the barstool and up against him again. Lucifer kissed him and damn it felt good. They moved back to the elevator, getting on and going back down to the club. Breaking their kiss, Lucifer turned and gave a signal to the DJ, who cut the music.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you’re all invited to stay through the night and into the morning. I’ve got a lovely guest that wishes to be ravished with an audience. Drinks are on the house from this minute on and anything goes if everyone involved consents! Stephen, kindly inform the bouncers we’re not allowing any more guests in for the evening.”

“How did you…I’ve never told anyone that before,” Dean said, shivering as Lucifer led him back down to the main floor of the club, his hand working its way under his shirt.

“I can get any human to divulge their secret, innermost desires,” he told him. “And I do love to help fulfill them as much as possible.”

The DJ and two of the bouncers moved the piano as far to the side of the floor as they could before bringing out a portable platform. It took a few minutes for them to get it assembled. Next was a large, padded bench. It looked wide enough to lay back on. He felt a bit of a head rush as blood started to pool south of the border, leaving him hard and aching. Dean sat down a little hard on the bench, Lucifer standing before him, hardly looking flustered.

“You’ve wanted this for a while, haven’t you?” Lucifer asked, getting both their belts undone and laid out on the platform near them.

“Yes,” Dean replied, his mouth going dry as the Devil himself shed his suit jacket, then his waist coat. “Hunting requires a lot of discipline and control. I’m…just tired of having to be the one holding everything together, taking the lead.”

A spotlight flicked on, leaving them illuminated. He could hear people gathering around the makeshift stage. It just made him that much hungrier for what Lucifer was offering him.

“I’ll be glad to take the lead for now,” Lucifer purred, running a hand through his short blonde hair. “Now…” Lucifer tugged roughly on his hair, making him stand up again. “Kiss me, pet.”

Dean took the direction easily, kissing him roughly. Lucifer growled, cranking down on his hold and making him submit to him. The hunter complied, his hips jerking forward uselessly. When the hold on his hair was released, he sat back down, looking up at Lucifer. He groaned as Lucifer ripped his shirt off next, buttons flying and scattering across the room. His brown eyes flashed red briefly before he worked his pants down and off. Dean had never praised anyone going commando more than this moment. Lucifer was…magnificent nude. He was bigger than any of the other men he’d played around with. The guy even shaved like he did.

“Go ahead and suck,” Lucifer growled out. “I know you want to. Keep your hands down, though.”

Following the command was so easy. Dean was on cloud nine as he leaned and gave a few teasing licks before taking him in his mouth and sucking. He started off slow, letting his hands settle on Lucifer’s knees to balance. Once he worked his way to the base, Dean pulled back to take a few breaths before going back down to the base and swallowing.

“Mmm…what a nice little surprise from you,” he heard Lucifer say, his hands moving to stroke up and down his back while he worked his cock. “And you take good direction.”

Lucifer laughed softly as he worked his hands under the jeans Dean was still wearing, giving his ass a good squeeze. The move made Dean moan around his cock which provided him with a lovely sensation that made his toes curl. It had been a while since he’d had time to play with anyone, so he didn’t hold himself back.

“Deep breath now,” he panted as he stood straight, palming the back of the Hunter’s head.

Lucifer managed three thrusts into his throat before coming. Dean shuddered as he swallowed, taking everything without so much as gagging.

“Well done, Dean,” he sighed as he pulled away from him.

Dean swallowed a couple of times once Lucifer stepped away, his hands trembling a little. Looking down, he could see the poor man was nearly about to explode. And he hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Oh, I like you very much, Winchester,” he purred, helping him to his feet and giving him a quick kiss. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Don’t worry about prep,” he panted, losing his pants and kicking them off along with his boots. “I’m about to lose it and I want to feel you in me when I do.”

“Very well,” Lucifer said with a grin. “Assume a position, darling.”

Dean didn’t waste time, getting on all fours on the bench, lowering his chest to touch the soft leather. He could see the people watching from the booths and tables around them. Many of them were in the middle of their own show or just touching themselves watching them. He could feel his cheeks heat up with shame, but he was too turned on and strung out with need to even care. Maze appeared next to him, sitting on the stage, a bottle of water in her hand.

“Drink,” she told him. “Don’t want you passing out before you get your reward, do you?”

“Thanks,” he said, taking the bottle and drinking.

It was ice cold and so refreshing. The cold helped temper the flush he was sporting, the need easing off a bit. He downed half the bottle before handing it back. As the bottle switched hands, he felt two slick fingers push into his ass. He gasped, then groaned as he rocked back onto the intrusion. As soon as his dad had taken off to leave him to his own hunts, he stretched himself with toys every chance he got.

“I love someone ready for anything,” Lucifer said as he eased onto his knees, making Dean move forward on the bench a couple inches.

As he felt Lucifer get into position, Dean noticed the large mirror behind the bar. Lucifer looked up and at him as he eased into his ass. It hurt a little at first, given he was as wide as the newest toy he’d acquired. He hadn’t had much practice with it yet. Dean’s eyes popped wide and his mouth dropped open as Lucifer split him open. The discomfort didn’t last, nothing left but a slight twinge as Lucifer stroked against his prostate once he was fully seated inside him.

“You’re quite lovely like this, pet,” Lucifer whispered in his ear when he leaned over to kiss him, not moving just yet. “Mind if I adjust you a little?”

“Go ahead,” Dean gasped, his cock leaking with pre come as Lucifer sat up straight again, pulling him up with him.

His arousal just kept climbing as Lucifer held him flush against his front with his right arm across his chest. His left hand settled on his hip. When he started to move in him, Dean just surrendered to it. It felt so good to be held like this, taken care of like this. It was exactly what he needed. He couldn’t stop the litany of groans and whimpers that fell from his mouth as Lucifer picked up the pace, his hips moving quicker now. Dean was right on the edge, but he held out. He wanted to last…he didn’t want it to end.

“Let go, love,” Lucifer whispered in his ear, biting gently at the lobe. “It’ll only be the first, not the last.”

“Really?” Dean asked, his voice a breathless whisper as his body tingled, nearing the point of no return fast.

“I never lie, pet,” he chuckled. “I find myself wanting more of you already.”

He nodded. With one last thrust, Lucifer buried himself deep and dropped his right arm, taking Dean’s stone hard cock in his hand. He didn’t last the stroke. Dean came with Lucifer’s name on his lips, shaking with the force of the release. He’d never had one this intense before. It felt like an hour had passed before he was batting Lucifer’s hand away from his groin. Dean all but collapsed, completely wrung out. Lucifer held him to his chest, biting at his shoulder as he came again. The sensation had Dean shivering with pleasure.

He made no move to protest when Lucifer gathered him up and sat in one of the booths nearby, both naked. Another couple took the stage, going at it hard and fast. Everyone in the club was either touching someone or themselves, having a damn good time.

“Leaving?” Dean managed to ask, his brain not quite all there as Lucifer carried him up the stairs, to the elevator.

“The regulars here know the rules whenever I close the club like this,” Lucifer said, hitting the button for his penthouse. “The bouncers will keep them in line and make sure they get home safely. But you’re clearly exhausted, so we’re going up to rest up for Round 2.”

“You always this sure of another round?” Dean asked, smiling a little.

“I can read people quite well,” Lucifer replied as he stepped off the elevator. “And you? I don’t think you’re quite done with me yet.”

“You’re definitely not wrong,” Dean said with a smile as they approached the bedroom.

Best. Hunt. Ever.

The End


End file.
